False Pretenses
by Hollyflash
Summary: Danny doesn't know what happened; one day he's everyone's hero and living the life of his dreams. The next, nobody knows his secret and the Disasteroid wasn't a thing. Danny refuses to let himself get caught up in their lie, creating his own in the process. Now if he wants to get back home he'll have to play along with the one he knows caused this mess; Vlad Masters himself.
1. Chapter 1: Fake Vlad?

Mihane100 is a horrible influence on me and should not be trusted. She is my lovely beta reader though, so I guess she gets some points there.

Anywho, as most of you know, I am HollyFlash and for once I haven't forgotten how to do author's notes. Shocking, I know. Even more shocking is the fact that I've started another fic. I mean, it's not like I have three others I really need to work on-

Oh, wait.

**Universal Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom. To see what would happen if I did, please check out Connections.

Onwards!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1;<strong>

Danny Phantom, half-ghost superhero and saviour of the world, was about ready to pass out. But in his defense, out running a massive mob of fangirls who wanted him to sign their chests was _hard._

He could hear the familiar jingle from his phone on his headboard, and though he felt bad for doing so, Danny ignored it. It was probably his girlfriend, calling to ask if he was ready for their date later tonight. Or Tucker calling to mock him about it. Or Valerie asking if he'd found Danielle- worrying about his clone was now the only thing Danny and his once friend had in common. She'd given up ghost hunting after the Disasteroid, and after months of avoiding Danny had finally asked him if he knew where Dani had gone. That had been two days ago, but Danny didn't mind- at least this proved she didn't hate him anymore.

The phone was still ringing as Danny stumbled towards his bed, wondering why just flying had made him so tired. He'd only gotten up half an hour ago, and he'd gotten enough sleep… it didn't add up.

Danny tripped, stubbing his toe on the foot of his bed. The jolt of pain didn't wake him up, but for a fleeting moment Danny wondered when he had switched back to his human form. The floor looked rather comfortable actually, and was awfully close now-_ strange; I thought it was farther away..._

The next thing Danny knew he was lying on the floor, his alarm was blaring, and his head felt like he'd hit it with something very, very hard. His floor, for example. _This just in; the world's saviour is a moron who fell asleep and missed his bed._

Rubbing the side of his head, Danny sat up. A blast of ectoplasmic ice silenced his alarm, and slowly Danny pulled himself far enough up to look at the time. It was about seven in the morning, putting it four hours before he'd run away from- oh.

He'd missed his date with Sam.

Danny reached over, snatching up his phone. There was a huge crack down the middle of his screen which Danny was sure hadn't been there yesterday. Oddly enough, his phone showed no missed calls._ I could've sworn it was ringing before… maybe I broke it. Crud. When did I do that?_

After defrosting his alarm and resetting it so the annoying beeping would no longer interrupt his summer, Danny made his way downstairs. He could hear some voices- his dad's, his mom's, and one more which was familiar but he couldn't quite name. Jazz's was in there too, which was strange. Not even she got up this early on a Saturday morning.

Danny moved down the stairs slowly, one hand gripping the railing tightly. The air around him felt different, and wrong almost. It was like there was a missing piece, or like the time Jazz moved everything in his room two inches left as a prank. He'd gotten back to her by putting everything in her room on the roof.

He could see them now- well, his mom and sister at least. He could hear his dad, and- okay, the fact that he couldn't figure out who the stranger was was very quickly getting annoying.

"Mom," He called, skipping over the last few steps. "Who's-" Danny stopped, freezing in place.

_No._

_No!_

"Ah, Daniel, I was just-" Vlad didn't get to finish his sentence before Danny had crossed the room and restrained him.

"Get a thermos!" He shouted, looking back when nobody moved. His family looked horrified, and Jazz had smacked her palm to her face. "Did nobody hear me?! Get a-" Vlad broke out of his hold, pushing Danny into the wall.

"We had a deal," The older hybrid hissed, "A truce, Daniel. Or did your memory fail you when you hit your head?"

_My head? Screw my head;_ _you should still be in space!_ "Get away from me, you _freak!_" Danny stomped on the older hybrid's foot, breaking free and ready to deliver a swift right hook to Vlad's face. His dad stopped him before he could, pulling Danny close to him. Danny didn't struggle, finding himself frozen as he tried to make sense of the situation. Why would his dad defend Vlad? After everything during the Disasteroid, he wouldn't even talk about Vlad!

"Danny! What's gotten into you?!" Maddie chided, making her way to his side.

"That's the most I've heard him say all week," Jazz added in, her eyes suddenly growing wide. "Danny! You're bleeding!"

"What?" With more than a little intangibility, Danny pulled an arm free. He placed his finger tips on his forehead, quickly noticing the familiar feeling of blood. It was mostly dried, and did explain why he'd felt like he'd been hit by a truck. "Oh. Ow. Can you let me go now?"

Vlad, who had started to appear increasingly horrified the moment Danny had used intangibility to free his hand, took a step forwards. "Maddie, you wouldn't happen to have a first aid kit nearby, would you?"

"Yes, I'll- I'll fetch that." Maddie rushed away, and Danny frowned. _I don't get it. Why hasn't anyone murdered Vlad yet? Is that even Vlad? It can't be; he'd be dead if he was… I don't get it. What do I do?_

Out of ideas and running low on options, Danny took the next best course of action he could think of. As Sam always said, he needed all the facts before he did something stupid. At least she no longer tried to discourage him from doing said stupid things. Danny made himself shrink down, moving himself closer to his dad. He made a show of blinking furiously, for once thankful that Sam had talked him into taking drama classes with her. As it turned out, Danny had quite the talent for acting. He shivered and rubbed his face, channeling energy from his ice powers to his bare skin.

"Daniel?" 'Vlad' actually sounded concerned now. It was weird. "Jack, there's something wrong with him!"

"Well I get that he attacked you and all V-man but don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Danny?" Oh, Jazz was going to kill him once she realized he was faking this. She reached out, placing a hand on his arm. The intense cold obviously shocked her and she pulled her hand back, and Danny took that as his cue. He pulled ice powers back into his core, pushing them as far down as could. It had taken Danny months to master that trick. He could already feel himself overheating, but until Danny knew exactly who Fake-Vlad was it was necessary. He could be some powerful ghost- he had to be in fact, to have Maddie and Jack fooled. So Danny had to play himself down, make himself seem like less of a threat- it'd be easier to win when this surely got physical if his opponent underestimated him.

Besides, Danny had been known to do strange things when he was sick. A power malfunction could fit in the category of being sick, probably. Maybe.

He hoped.

Danny made it seem like he was attempting to pull his still pinned arm closer to him, and made a big show of not being able to use intangibility. His dad said something that Danny wasn't paying enough attention to catch before pulling his arms back. Danny slumped against him, and Jazz rushed forwards to support him. Maddie was back in the room now, and Danny quickly felt her grab his other side.

"Danny? Sweetie, look at me okay?" Danny did as his mom had instructed, fiddling with both hands right over top of his ghost core. Fake-Vlad seemed to realize what he was doing, as did Jazz. Maddie pressed a hand against his forehead, and Danny fought to control his ice powers. "You're warm."

"_Warm?_" From the disbelief in his voice, Fake-Vlad knew about his ice core.

"Boiling," Danny breathed, leaning into Jazz. Oh, this was getting good. He rubbed at his face with one hand, spreading tiny ice crystals along his hair line. They'd melt in a minute, giving him the illusion of sweating. Which would be very useful in three, two, one…

Danny pulled himself forwards, spinning his arms and letting the energy from his ice core flow back through him. His plan to hit the ground failed as Fake-Vlad shot forwards to grab him. Danny lifted his head and let his eyes glow green as Fake-Vlad carefully lowered him down.

"Daniel, I need you to listen," His voice wasn't louder than a mumble, and Danny found himself frowning. _Wow, copycat really has Vlad's voice down. They must've come from the same cereal box._ "Focus on your core and control your powers. I'm going to help you-" _Shut up you creep, I don't need your help. How dare you pose as Vlad after everything he did? Oh, I get it; you were trying to get at me. Well congratulations, it worked. Now leave my family alone! Why are you still talking?!_ "…You have to control yourself. Daniel-" Not wanting to hear anymore of Fake-Vlad's annoying voice, Danny lashed out with an ice-caked hand. The older man fell onto his side, and Danny let himself go limp onto his right side. His eyes however, remained slightly open and still burned green.

He _really _should've gone into acting earlier.

Jazz automatically rushed forwards putting a hand over his eyes, pushing them closed. Danny frowned, breaking his act for a second. Why would she do that? He was trying to say that this was a power malfunction!

"He's sweating," Jazz said, "But he's freezing!" _Oh ice powers, how I love you._

"Danny," Maddie was saying, and Danny felt her fingertips lightly smack his cheek. "Danny, sweetie, wake up. Danny!"

_Sorry Mom, but I need to know what happens when you think I'm not listening. Also that faint was horrible, I should work on that._

"Maddie," Fake-Vlad whispered, "Get back. I doubt he's in control of himself, he could lash out and hurt you!"

"He's my son, Vlad! I don't care how dangerous he is- he could be a ghost for all I care! I'm not leaving him."

_Did she- did my mom just forget I'm Danny Phantom? Wow. Parent of the year award there._

"I'm calling an ambulance," Jazz said, removing her hand from his face.

"No!" Wow, Fake-Vlad was like normal Vlad. Well, if normal Vlad hadn't gone crazy and actually cared about someone beside himself. On second thought, the two were nothing like each other. "Jasmine, if this is what I think it is, the hospital will not be able to help your brother."

"Why?" Maddie asked, "Vlad, what do you…?"

"Jack!" And Fake-Vlad was barking out orders now. "Don't just stand there; take your son up to his room!"

_What? No! How can I hear anything from my room?! Stupid Fake-Vlad…_

"He pulled his arm _through_ mine," Jack said, and Danny fought the urge to smack his palm to his forehead. _No Dad, really? It's almost like I can turn intangible or something!_

"Don't be ridiculous, that isn't possible." Well, Fake-Vlad certainly had the 'Jack Fenton is an idiot' tone down. Danny was very tempted to give up the act right then and there just to punch the man in his stupid copycat face. "Just do as I say- and clean up his head wound!"

_Yeah, no. Don't order my family around you-_ _crud what's a good insult- crusty muffin!_

…_Okay, that wasn't one. Bad Fenton._

Danny made himself go limp in his father's arms, not moving as he was lifted and carried up the stairs. He tried to focus on listening to Fake-Vlad, but even his advanced hearing couldn't pick up the man's hushed voice. And aside from learning that his parents seemed to have conveniently forgotten his ghost side, Danny had learned nothing.

But whatever was going on, Danny was sure of one thing; it was all Fake-Vlad's fault.

* * *

><p>Ew, looking back that's kind of crappy pacing. Oh well. I wrote it in a day, that happens sometimes. Next chapter should be better.<p>

So, as many of you know, I like to involve my readers in my fics. So you all see that title? That is a placeholder title until I either get a suggestion for a new one that I love or get attached to it. If any of you have any suggestions for a better title, let me know! I'll be sure to credit you if I use it. ^^

Reviews and title suggestions and such are greatly appreciated! However, if any reviews turn into flames I'm using them as fuel to start another fic. And chances are, it'll get thrown under a heavier bus than SOS Text did.


	2. Chapter 2: Or Not

I totally didn't write this during school hours and that why it's a quick update. What would ever give you that impression?

In my defense, I write this fic in Microsoft Word and my school had the brilliant idea that every student should bring their own laptop to school. I also have an hour block between my first two classes for 'homework.'

Anyway, enough about my school life. Plot happens in this chapter!

Onwards!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2;<strong>

Danny was beyond embarrassed when he realized he'd fallen asleep. He wasn't even sure when he had; one moment he was trying to listen the next he was just waking up. Maybe it was the hot water pack that had been slipped under him at some point; heat always seemed to tire him out. But he was awake now, and that meant he had to check on Sam and Tucker. He had to be sure Fake-Vlad hadn't gotten to them.

Danny slipped out of bed, and checking to make sure nobody was watching- it would be _really_ bad for him if anyone caught him sneaking out- before switching to his ghost form. After three years of ghost fighting, the transformation was easier than ever. His black hair became white, his blue eyes became green, his pajamas became his jumpsuit- _wait a minute._

Danny stared down at himself before turning back to his human form, frowning. His pink pajamas had replaced his shirt and jeans. _Why am I in my pajamas? Who undressed me?! Okay, I'll worry about that later. I have to check on Sam._

…_And Tucker. Wow, I forgot my best friend._

Back in his ghost form now, Danny took to the skies. It was dark out, and Danny found himself wondering exactly how long he'd been asleep for. _I should've checked my clock. Oh well, there's Sam's house._

Danny floated down to her window, knocking three times before inviting himself in. Sam and Tucker were sitting on her bed, though both jumped to their feet as Danny entered. "Hey Sam!"

Sam crossed her arms, "Did you just invite yourself in?"

"_Lovebirds_," Tucker whispered.

"Exactly!" Danny said as he landed and crossed over to Sam's side. He gave her a short peck on the cheek, ignoring Tucker's loud squeal. "Oh, shut up Tucker."

"Did…" Sam raised a hand, resting it on her cheek. "Did you just… just… what?"

"The ship has sailed!" Tucker shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "It's about time!"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Really, Tucker? We've been dating for nearly a year and you've just clued in now? I thought I was the clueless one."

"What?" Sam repeated, looking at her hand before putting it back on her cheek. "We- what?"

Tucker frowned, "You have? Seriously dude, tell me these things."

"Yeah, I'm fairly sure you knew." Danny rolled his eyes, "Are you two okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Tucker asked, sitting back down on Sam's bed. "The only one in any danger or something is you."

"Me?" Danny motioned to himself before letting his hand fall back to his side. "Why would I be in danger?"

"Well aside from the fact that you just broke your girlfriend…" He trailed off, motioning to Sam, who still seemed very confused.

"What? No," Danny shook his head, grabbing Sam's free hand. "She's fine… Sam? Are you okay?"

"You just… _kissed_ me." She smiled, and then frowned and lowered the hand which had been on her cheek. "You could've at least asked first, you dick."

_What?_ "Since… what? Since when do I need to ask? You once tied me to a bed while I was asleep so I wouldn't go out ghost fighting!"

"I kind of doubt that was the reason," Tucker threw in rather smugly.

"I've never done that!" Sam protested, pulling her hand away. "…Danny, are you feeling okay?"

"Maybe you should lie down, dude." Tucker moved over slightly, motioning to the bed. "It's kind of late."

"Trust me Tucker; I've had enough lying down for at least three days." Danny turned back to his girlfriend, who almost seemed to be inching away from him. "Why wouldn't I be feeling okay?"

"Dude," Tucker said again. "Your sister called us. Lie down, she'll be wondering where you are."

"Oh!" Danny shook his head, "Don't worry, I was just uh- faking it. Acting, you know?"

Sam blinked twice, "You were what?"

"Since when can you act?!" Tucker asked much more brashly.

"He can't!" Sam added on.

"I can too!" Danny crossed his arms, glaring at both his friends for a moment. "Look, Vlad was at my house and nobody was trying to murder him so I panicked, okay? And then somehow managed to fall asleep. That was awkward."

Sam hesitated, glancing at Tucker before taking Danny's hand. "Why would anyone try to murder Vlad?"

"Uh, because he revealed himself during the Disasteroid and tried to take over the world…? Sam, seriously, you were there."

Tucker suddenly fell forward with laughter, not stopping even when Sam smacked the back of his head. "I'm sorry; I'm sorry," He didn't sound sorry, "_Disasteroid?_ That's the stupidest name I've ever heard!"

"_Tucker!_" Sam hissed, and Danny took a step back.

"You… you guys don't know about the Disasteroid? What about my statues?! My weird, weird statues… or the fact that I took my powers away! What about that?! I had a skunk stripe, remember?!" His voice was getting more and more desperate. _No, no, no… Fake-Vlad couldn't have gotten to them too…_ "Sam, you were mad at me! And Tucker thought I was doing it because I couldn't find anything that rhymed with Phantom and… and…"

"Danny," Sam grabbed his hand tighter, "Come on; lie down. Danny please, you're not well."

"I'm_ fine!_" He shouted, shoving Sam off of him with much more force than intended. She slipped back, falling, and Tucker shouted her name as Sam's head hit the side of her bed.

Danny stood, frozen, watching as Sam pulled her hand away from her head. She made a face, staring at the hand. "Great," Sam muttered, "Heads bleed a _lot._"

"Sam!" Tucker called again, sliding off the bed a kneeling beside her. "What did you hit this on? Where's that first aid kit?!"

"Oh my… Sam…" Danny reached out a hand towards her, hesitating before pulling it back. "I am _so, _so sorry, I didn't-" He moved towards her, stopping when Tucker held out a hand.

"Danny, go home." He commanded, continuing when Danny opened his mouth to protest. "Don't make excuses. Just do it. Danny, please, you're sick. Go home."

"Tucker, I…" Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a little voice telling him not to argue. To just leave. Danny didn't know why, but he listened. "Okay. I- I'm so sorry, Sam."

A few hours later, Danny found himself sitting on top of city hall. His statue, which Danny had just gotten used to a few months ago, was now gone. There was no trace it had ever been there, and something told Danny that the others would be the same. The wrongness feeling hadn't left, and in fact was stronger than ever.

_What_ had happened? This wasn't right. There was no way that this was right. Sam and Tucker had been so confused, his parents and Jazz had been way too calm with Fake-Vlad, and… _wait._

_This all happened when Vlad showed up. He wouldn't give up, and it's been nearly a year…_ _he's not a fake._

_Oh my god he's not a fake._

"Daniel?"

Danny turned, his breath catching in his throat. "Vlad."

The older hybrid landed with no emotion on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Danny almost laughed. He was getting sloppy- this whole thing reeked of Vlad! "I could ask you the same thing."

"I was looking for you," Vlad answered. "Your mother was terrified when she noticed you were missing."

"So you just wanted to please my mom?" Danny shook his head, placing his chin on his knees. "You haven't changed at all. Almost a year and you're still crazy."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Daniel, the last time I saw you was three days ago. You broke into my house."

Danny actually did laugh this time. Hadn't Vlad realized that Danny was the only one not caught up in his stupid lie? "Yeah, sure Plasmius. Whatever you say."

Vlad took a step towards him, "Daniel, I'm telling the truth."

"Uh-huh, sure. _Right,_" Danny moved to his feet, looking up at Vlad. "So how'd you do it? Reality Gauntlet? Clockwork's staff? Desiree? How'd you brainwash my family and friends?"

"I- I've done nothing of the sort!" Vlad actually looked offended now, but Danny wasn't fooled. "…Daniel, exactly what do you think I did?"

"In short? I know you deleted the Disasteroid." He replied, and Vlad blinked twice.

"Excuse me?"

"Wow, did you brainwash yourself too or something?"

Vlad sighed, stepping forwards. "Daniel, look at me. I have not brainwashed- as you have put it- anyone. That is a delusion you have come up with. That Disasteroid you speak of was not real."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yes, it was."

"No dear boy, it wasn't." Vlad took another step towards him, and Danny took one back. "Daniel, I need you to listen to me. And I will repeat that as many times as it takes before it sticks. What you are experiencing is an early symptom of your current illness. Your mind creates impossible adventures and becomes confused when they are proven to not be true. The Disasteroid was not real. You imagined it."

Danny threw his hands into the air, "Why does everyone think I'm sick?! I'm f_ine!_"

"Your core malfunctioned causing you to pass out for more than twelve hours. That is not, in any way, fine."

"Keep trying Vlad," Danny replied, floating up so he was at eye level with the elder hybrid. "Maybe you'll come up with something that's actually believable!"

Vlad took a moment, seemingly trying to stay calm. "I'm not lying to you. For a situation like this, I would never."

Danny had to admit, he was curious now. "What situation?"

A pause, "Do you intend to listen or to insult me?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet." He landed back on the roof, "Come on, spill. I'm just dying to know."

Vlad hesitated again before stepping forwards. "Daniel… from what I've seen, your symptoms are comparable to those during the early stages of Ecto Acne."

Danny blinked twice, staring up at the older hybrid. "Wait, what?"

"You have Ecto Acne."

"No I don't," Danny replied, running a hand down the side of his face. "I don't know if you've noticed Vlad, but my skin isn't that bad." He ignored the beginnings of a pimple his picky finger ran over.

"The acne feature is being dulled for the moment," Vlad continued, "I've been doing research on the disease, Daniel. My first bout was the abnormality, there's a-"

"You know, I really don't care." Danny cut him off, "I picked one, Vlad. I don't know how many times I've told you this, but you are one seriously crazed up Fruit Loop. Now," Danny coated his hands with ectoplasmic ice, taking a step forwards. "I want my life back."

"You're still stuck on this, are you? Very well," Vlad moved back into a defensive stance, "I don't want to fight you, Daniel."

"No," Danny smirked, recalling how their roles were reversed during their first meeting. "No you don't. One last chance, Plasmius; either you reverse whatever you did, or I'll make you."

"When will you get it through your skull that I haven't _done_ anything?!"

Danny lashed out, upgrading his ectoplasm a few levels from its weaker green form to one that was violet. "You may have fooled everyone else but you can't fool me!" He shot the blast at Vlad, who teleported to avoid it. When the older hybrid did not return fire, Danny shot a blast of ice. Vlad deflected it with a small shield, moving one hand towards his ear. "What's the matter Vlad?" Danny taunted, floating off the edge of the roof. "Scared?"

"No Daniel," Vlad spoke calmly, "I'm impressed, actually. You correctly guessed my plan despite my efforts to prove you wrong. You are correct; I brainwashed the entire town into believing the… Disasteroid did not happen. I should've known my powers would not affect you."

"I _knew _it!" Danny shouted, pointing a finger at Vlad. "How'd you do it?"

A pause, Vlad moved farther back and Danny followed. "I used the Reality Gauntlet."

"Sounds like something you would do." Danny muttered, trying to work out how to fix his current situation. "But then how- wait a minute. I blew that up!"

Vlad looked horrified, "You _exploded _the Reality Gauntlet?! That was one of the Ghost Zone's precious artifacts!"

Danny coated his fists in ectoplasm again, "You were just messing with me!"

Vlad moved a hand to his ear, glancing downwards. "No. I was trying to help you, and whether or not you believe it I still am. Now, Jasmine!"

A familiar feeling took over his toes, moving up his body until it coated him. Danny screamed frantically as the thermos in his sister's hands pulled him in, squirming in the sudden cramped space.

"You know, when I said to grab a thermos," He said, "This isn't what I meant."

* * *

><p>Ah plot. Now for the real question; what do you people think is going on here? Do you agree with Danny, and believe that A) Vlad did something to cause everything that's happening to him? Or B) do you agree with Vlad's story, and think Danny's sick? Misleading poll 2.0 everyone, send in your votes!<p>

…Well okay it's not misleading, but you get the idea. Voting takes place in reviews for the story, or you can send your thoughts to me via PM! I'll keep track of them on my profile.

Votes, title suggestions, and reviews are all loved! Any flames however, will be used on the crusty muffins.


	3. Chapter 3: Something's Wrong

Stop HollyFlash from writing during school hours 2k14.

Nah, I'm kidding, you can't stop me. You may however want to stop my lovely beta reader from calling people crusty muffins because of me. I'm not even joking, she told me that she called someone a crusty muffin and it was great.

Now, let's jazz it up a bit, shall we?

Onwards!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3;<strong>

Jazz tightened the phase-proof handcuff around her brother's wrist and bedpost, ignoring the glare he was giving her. "You should probably turn back now, Danny."

"Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Scared I'll _infect _someone?"

Jazz sighed, "Danny…" Sure, her little brother had a tendency to be rather demanding and strange when he was sick, but this was beyond that. Now he was just being difficult on purpose. "Just do it. Please?"

There must've been something in her tone, because Danny listened. She raised an eyebrow, staring down at him. "When did you get in your pajamas?" _Who changes out of their normal clothes to run away? I know you do strange things when you're not feeling well little brother, but this doesn't make sense, even for you._

"Well I'm assuming that someone changed me into them when I was asleep," He replied, and Jazz hesitated. Nobody had been in his room since their dad had dropped him off this morning. They'd all been in the kitchen, listening to Vlad's theory. Hadn't he mentioned blackouts being a symptom…?

"Oh, heh, right," Laughing nervously, Jazz stood. She grabbed the thermos before turning off the portable ghost shield which had kept her brother in his room while she tied him up. "I'm just- I'm going to go make food. Do you want anything…?"

"Yeah," Danny muttered, pulling his right wrist against the handcuff. Jazz didn't quite hear what he said next, and upon noticing her questioning look Danny raised his voice. "Uh… just a sandwich or something, please."

Nodding, Jazz rushed out of the room. Her bottom lip trembled, and she wiped frantically at the corner of her eyes. She would not cry. She _would not _cry! Danny was still alive, wasn't he? And Vlad had said he'd been doing research on Ecto Acne, so he could keep her brother safe, right? Even though Danny hated that man with every fiber of his being and had said he would rather die than deal with Vlad…

_Well little brother, I'm sorry. Even if you'd rather die than be around him, I'd rather die than let everyone lose you. We need you, Danny. And we need you as you._

The doorbell rang, and for a moment, Jazz thought it must be her parents. Vlad had said he was going to tell them that they'd found Danny, after all. Then she realized that the two of them would never ring the doorbell- after all, they had a key.

She pulled the door open, not sure what she was expecting, but relieved when it was only Sam and Tucker. "What are you two doing here?"

"Where's Danny?" Tucker asked.

Jazz hesitated a second, "In his room, why?"

"Are you sure?" Sam pressed, rubbing the back of her head. "Because half an hour ago he invited himself into my room and decided we were dating."

Jazz sighed, stepping to the side. "I know. We just brought him back home. Come in, Vlad will want to talk to you."

"Wait, _Vlad?_" Sam looked horrified, "That creep's the one who told you about what's wrong with Danny?!"

"Vlad probably infected him with it, like he did to us that one time." Tucker said, "I knew something felt weird about all this!"

"You noticed it too?" Jazz lowered her voice. Since this morning something had felt off, almost like everything wasn't as it should be. Jazz had pushed it to the back of her mind, thinking it was just her imagination.

"I thought I was going nuts, Tucker and I were talking about it when Danny showed up." Sam frowned, "It's almost like it got stronger or something when he was there. How could Vlad cause that?"

"I don't know," Jazz motioned for them to sit down as she closed the door. "But Danny mentioned this thing called the uh, Disasteroid."

Tucker snorted, "That's such a dumb name."

"He mentioned it to us too," Sam said, jabbing Tucker with her elbow. "Danny seemed terrified when we didn't know it. He also said that he took his powers away and that it gave him a skunk stripe or something."

Jazz was silent for a moment before her eyes widened with realization. "Oh my god, Vlad made Danny crazy!"

"I've done nothing of the sort."

The three teens turned, moving away from the older hybrid who stood in the kitchen doorway. Jazz mentally smacked herself for not remembering he was there.

"Yeah right!" Sam snapped, stepping forward. "Give us one good reason why we should believe you."

"Because not even I would ever wish to be right about this," Vlad said, "Especially not with Daniel."

"How long do you plan on ignoring that you gave Tucker and me that stupid disease?" Sam continued, moving forward despite Tucker's attempts to hold her back. "Face it; we know that you gave him Ecto Acne!"

"Minus the acne," Tucker added on.

"Are all teenagers in this day and age obsessed with making everything a conspiracy?!" Vlad took a moment, calming himself. "The disease affects your mind, causing one to do violent and rash things they would not do otherwise. I was not in full control of myself or my right mind and I doubt Daniel is at the moment either. After all, he was insisting that his earlier power surge was merely an act."

Sam frowned, "He told us that, too. He wasn't too happy when we told him he couldn't act."

"He can't though," Jazz frowned, "He's a horrible liar and an even worse actor. He gets stage fright."

"It's possible that he truly believes it," Vlad said, "It could be his way of protecting himself, by pretending it was all his doing. To Daniel however, it's as real as that Disasteroid was."

"What even is a Disasteroid?" Tucker asked, "It sounds dumb."

Vlad was silent for a moment. "If I had to take a guess, it sounds like a combination of disaster and asteroid. Perhaps in his fantasy, Daniel saved the world from it."

"And took away his powers, apparently making Sam mad at him." Tucker added on, "And gave himself a skunk stripe."

"Skunk stripe?" Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, back on track!" Jazz said, glancing at the three others. "If Danny is sick, what do we do?"

Vlad straightened his back, no emotion in his voice. "That is for your parents to decide. And I trust they will make the right decision."

As if summoned, there was the loud sound of footsteps. Maddie and Jack both rushed through the door, and Jazz heard Sam sigh loudly as she noticed that the RV was still running.

"Where is he?!" Maddie demanded, taking no notice of Sam and Tucker. "Is he hurt? Has he gotten worse? Where's my son?!"

"In his room," Vlad soothed, causing Jazz to make a face. _I see why Danny thinks you're creepy. She's married!_ "But Maddie, my dear, I must speak with you about him."

"It can wait," Maddie replied and rushed up the stairs. Jack moved to follow her, stopping to look at Vlad.

"You doin' okay, Vladdie?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Vlad replied tartly, and Jack shrugged.

"You never did like the case studies we read back in college. I can't see you liking it much more when it's a real person." He hesitated a second longer before rushing after his wife.

There were a few minutes where nobody said anything. Sam and Tucker squirmed on the couch, and Jazz didn't break eye contact with Vlad. Danny would be blaming him- and was- so she would too. Until she was proved otherwise, Jazz would blame Vlad for this mess.

Five minutes had passed before Maddie and Jack made their way back down the stairs, both appearing rather confused.

Maddie, upon noticing everyone looking at her, frowned. "He… Danny just tried to convince us he was the ghost boy."

"I'll bet the ghost boy did this to him!" Jack burst out; ignoring the looks of horror the other four were sharing. "Nobody hurts my son!" He pulled a weapon from somewhere in his jumpsuit, charging it up.

"Jack, put that away!" Vlad snapped, stepping forwards. "I highly doubt Danny Phantom has the power to infect humans with a contagious illness."

"He tried to reveal himself?" Jazz whispered so that only Sam and Tucker could hear.

"Well," Tucker muttered, "Danny's nuts."

Turning over to glare at him, Sam stared at Tucker for a moment before smacking him on the back of his head. "Shut up! He's just… sick."

"Why would he say that?" Maddie was saying, and a small part of Jazz's mind begged her mom to connect the dots. "Vlad, why would Danny say he's a ghost? He's alive!"

_Maybe because he is a ghost and possibly very sick?_

"As I said this morning, delusions are a possible symptom. With Daniel, it appears they have become definite." Vlad took a moment, and Jazz swore she saw something move at the top of the stairs. "Maddie, if I am correct, your son has Ecto Acne. Or at the very least, he is beginning to develop it. There is a certain way he must be cared for to ensure that he makes it safely to the stage where a cure can be administered successfully. It will not work before that. You have a town to protect, from menaces like Phantom. I have people who can take care of my jobs for me until Daniel is well again. Let me look after him."

"Don't do it!" Sam shouted, and Tucker's jaw dropped. "Don't let him take Danny!"

Vlad rolled his eyes, "The only place I would be taking him is to my home, so that he will recover."

"So you say," Tucker added on, "But we all know that Danny would rather die than be forced to live with you!"

Jack blinked, "He would?"

"He could very well die if he doesn't- that, or infect you all!" Vlad turned back to Maddie, "Let me help your son."

Jazz stepped forward, glancing at Vlad, then her mom. "Well, I think we should ask Danny what he wants."

"…Yes, I think we should." Maddie agreed, and for a second there was a flicker of some emotion on Vlad's face. "We'll tell him everything- if Danny doesn't want to go, we'll manage. Somehow."

"Very well," Vlad agreed, leading the way up the stairs. Jazz exchanged a quick look with Sam and Tucker before going after Maddie and Vlad. Jack hadn't moved from his spot, seemingly trying to process exactly how much Danny hated Vlad.

Vlad entered Danny's room first, and there were a few second before Maddie followed. "Danny, sweetie-" She stopped, and when Jazz entered the room she discovered why.

Danny was sprawled out, half on his bed and half off. It was almost like he'd gone to sit up before falling asleep. _How tired was he? He was only awake for an hour… oh no. Oh Danny, no…_

"Danny?" Maddie asked again, shaking her son lightly. Danny made a soft sound, but other than that didn't stir.

"Why is he sleeping? He's hardly been awake all day!" Jazz wasn't entirely sure why, but she turned to Vlad for an answer.

"Well… people typically rest more when they're ill." For a second, Jazz thought he had smirked as he said that. "Don't you see, Maddie? Daniel isn't well, he -"

"Okay," Maddie straightened up, looking at Vlad. "You said you can help him. Could we… visit him? When he's with you, I mean."

Vlad _definitely_ smirked in reply to that. "I suppose so, yes. If Daniel is awake when you choose to, at least."

Maddie frowned, "Don't look so smug just because you were right, Vlad! This is my son we're talking about, and he can't…" Jazz felt a tinge of fear rise up in her as Maddie had to take a moment to calm herself. "Don't let anything happen to him Vlad, or I swear to God I'll kill you myself."

* * *

><p>Hopefully you all have enough evidence for your respective theories now!<p>

So, from what I've gathered as of the last chapter, three of you think Vlad did a thing, nobody thinks Danny's actually sick, one of you believes Nocturne might be behind it, and a couple people have even gone with the idea of time travel or universe jumping. And I will admit, that does sound a _lot_ like something I would do. Time travel is my weakness, though you'd never guess with how horrible my updates for SOS Text are...

I should just let you all know that if it wasn't clear, you can change your vote anytime you want as your theories change. I love hearing them. Okay? Okay.

Anywho, I have been asked if this story will have Badger Cereal- that's platonic Danny and Vlad, for all you lovelies who don't know what I mean. To be honest, well, that depends. According to Mihane100 it does, and she _does_ know the majority of my plot. And I guess it could happen, if you count a relationship built on lies and deceit as bonding.

Then again, I'm terribly misleading and as my friends have learnt, you really can't trust anything I say. ^-^

Votes, title suggestions, and reviews are all loved! But if any reviews turn into flames they'll be used to heat up Danny and knock him out again.

Keep HollyFlash away from fictional characters 2k14.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape Artist

I find this chapter title ironic. I also find myself with homework. And that is why we don't let me write during school hours.

On the bright side, my quick updates are continuing. Why can't I update my other fics this fast?

Onwards!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4;<strong>

Danny awoke buried under a mound of blankets. Throwing them off of himself, he found that he was no longer handcuffed to anything and was in a large plush bed. _…It's not Jazz's, not the one from the guest bedroom, not Mom's or Dad's…_

"Vlad!" Danny shouted, jumping out of bed. A pins-and-needles feeling coved his leg, and Danny let out an annoyed sound as he fell back onto the bed. "Stupid leg, couldn't you have picked a better time to fall asleep?" He shook it, waiting for the feeling to come back.

Slowly, Danny looked over the room. There was a duffle bag with his clothes in it, and his laptop sat on a desk. The room was large and appeared homey, but to Danny it was a cell that he had to break out of.

Just as soon as his leg woke up.

Danny groaned softly, cursing under his breath. As much as he was tempted to, he couldn't bring himself to blame his family for this. They were under Vlad's control- whatever said control was. And as he'd discovered last night, no longer knew his dual identity. That was by far the worst part.

Whatever Vlad had done it looked like one part of it had been to isolate him. _Taking out my support system,_ Danny mused, _clever. But it'll just make me more determined to get it back._ The feeling in his leg came back, and Danny jumped to his feet once again. He was about to take his ghost form when the turning of his- of _the_ doorknob startled him. Danny was more surprised than he should've been when Vlad stood on the other side, apparently concerned.

_Yeah, right._

"Are you alright, Daniel?" He asked, and Danny called upon his acting skills. He slid down to the ground, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around him.

"Why… why am I here?" He made his voice shake. He had to appear slightly pathetic, if anything so that Vlad would come over to his side. "What did you do?!"

"Daniel, I haven't done anything. I'm only trying to help." He took a step forward, and Danny did his best to hide the smirk which tugged on the corners of his lips. "What do you remember about yesterday?"

Danny faked thinking for a moment, shifting his position into a crouch. "Uh… a disaster-causing asteroid? Disasteroid! It was a thing like that."

"Still stuck on that, are you?" Vlad sighed, taking another few steps forward. A few more and he'd be close enough for Danny's plan to work. "What else do you remember?"

"Not much," Danny muttered. It wasn't a lie, but was likely more so influenced by the fact that he'd managed to sleep most of the day away.

"…Daniel, are you dating your friend Samantha?"

_Stay out of my love life, you creep. _"You do know she'll kill you for using her full name, right?" Danny sighed, doing his best not to overact. "No, I'm not." _Yes, I am. And I'll kill you for taking that away from me._ "Why would I? She's just my friend." _She's so much more than that._

Vlad sighed with what Danny assumed would be relief. _Oh acting, how I love you._ "Daniel, what I am about to tell you is the absolute truth. It is not in any shape or form, a lie. I have reason to believe you've contacted Ecto Acne. Yesterday you were caught up in a delusion and your ghost core malfunctioned, both of which are likely symptoms of the disease. The acne part, as it has been put, will likely begin at a later date. Your mother gave me her permission to bring you here; I've been studying the disease, and I know how to make sure you survive this experience."

"And come out of it as the perfect evil apprentice," Danny mumbled, not quite loud enough for Vlad to hear.

"What was that?" He asked, moving a few steps closer. "My apologies, Daniel, I didn't hear."

_Huh, that got him close enough. I should've mumbled insults in the first place._ "I said…" He lashed out with an ectoplasm coated hand, smashing the energy into Vlad's shins. The older hybrid collapsed to his knees as Danny sprung up, throwing the blanket over him. "I want my life back." He turned intangible, falling through the floor. "Bye-bye now!"

Danny took his ghost form before he hit the floor, floating invisibly just above it. First order of business would be to find a portal, second to get to Clockwork. He'd know what was going on.

At least, Danny hoped he would.

Danny shifted his position as Vlad fell ungracefully through the floor after him. Black rings brought Vlad into his ghost form as he phased the blanket off of himself. "Daniel, I know you're in here." _No you don't._ "I just want to talk you. That's all. I know you don't believe me, but let me help."

Danny ignored him, floating towards the door. _Okay, find a portal. Where would Vlad have his portal? If only the Guys in White had actually told me where the stupid thing was when they took over his house…_

"Please, Daniel I assure you I only have your best intentions at heart." _Danny. It's Danny. Not Daniel; Danny. How is that so hard to grasp?_ "There are symptoms that you need to know about. It makes you violent and rash, Daniel." _Again, Danny._ "You'll have- and had- violent episodes you can't fully remember. Assorted pains, nausea, memory loss- Daniel, let me help you. I refuse to let you go through this alone, not when I'm-"

"Oh would you just _shut up!_" Danny shouted, blasting Vlad with a ghost ray. He returned to visibility and tangibility, coating his hands with more ectoplasm. "I know you don't actually care, so just stop pretending!"

"Daniel," Vlad said calmly. "Just sit down for a moment, okay? I will not hurt you."

"Uh-huh, sure Vlad, whatever you say." Danny retorted before shooting another ray. Vlad threw up a shield just in time to block the blast. "Now, I'll make this easy for us both; where's your portal?"

"You intend to enter the Ghost Zone?!" Man, Vlad really had a thing for acting. _He's almost as good as me. Almost; I'm better._

"Well what else would I need a portal for? Knitting?" _Why hasn't he attacked me yet? There's nobody here to stop you Vlad, just attack so I'll feel less bad about breaking all your fancy stuff._

"Daniel, listen to me," Vlad took a small step forwards, stopping when Danny moved far enough back that he bumped into the wall. "Going into the Ghost Zone in your current condition would be suicide."

"Why? Does whatever you did not effect it or something?" At Vlad's look, Danny continued. "That's it, isn't it? The ghosts still know I'm me! That's why I'm not affected, it's- they can help me fix this! Hah, I win!"

With an overly dramatic- and in Danny's opinion very unnecessary- groan, Vlad stepped back. "That's not it. That's not even remotely close to the truth, Daniel."

"You can't fool me, Plasmius!" Danny turned himself intangible, "You may have everyone else here stuck in your lie but I'm not them!"

"Daniel, you don't-" Danny didn't hear the rest, phasing through the wall then the floor. He flew out of the room and into the hallway before it occurred to him that he had no idea where he was going. He took a moment, trying to think exactly where the portal would be.

_Well, I officially have no idea what I'm supposed to do._ Laughing nervously, he looked around, "Wait, I'm lost. How'd I get myself lost? I haven't even gone that far from the stupid room!"

"Daniel," _And that children is why we don't wait in hallways while visible. Darn it, Vlad._ Danny coated his hands with ice this time, watching as Vlad floated a little ways away. "We have no need to fight each other. Just sit down, quit being so stubborn, and _listen._"

"Hm, no, I don't think so." Danny said, "Being stubborn is like half of my personality. The other half is bad jokes. Now, freeze!" He lifted his hands, creating a wall of ice between them. Danny shot down the hallway, looking for anything that resembled stairs.

_Vlad would have his portal underground, right? What if he doesn't… where would he put it…_

_Oh. Oh crud, I have no idea what I'm doing._

Danny wasn't stupid; he knew running couldn't keep him safe for much longer. At this rate, Vlad would probably be putting a ghost shield up around that room. He needed a plan; he couldn't get out of this just by punching his problems away.

So, as Vlad caught up to him, Danny did what the little voice in the back of his mind was telling to do; act.

After all, getting away would be so much easier if Vlad thought he wasn't fighting back, right?

"Have you finished running, Daniel?"

"Seriously, it's Danny. Say it with me Vlad, _Danny._" He put as much empathises on the word as he could manage.

"I don't particularly care at the moment," Vlad moved forwards, and Danny moved back. "Daniel, I just need you to sit down, and to-"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Danny cut him off, turning around like he was about to dart off in the opposite direction. He'd been right about assuming Vlad would try to stop him, though that didn't makes the ectoplasmic bonds which wrapped around his body any less uncomfortable. Danny crashed to the floor, turning human as he did so.

_Ow._

"Now, will you just sit still and listen to me?!" Vlad snapped, and Danny winced. _Okay, this might not have been my best idea... _"Daniel, sit up. I can't take you seriously when you're lying on your side like that."

"My… side?" Danny muttered, blinking furiously. He did as Vlad had instructed, looking up at him as he squirmed. "Wow, okay. This really seems like a bad dream." _Okay, not my best. I need more practice._

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm tied up for one thing." Danny muttered, trying to sound convincing. "You're in your ghost form and we're in… some hallway. Lovely." He looked back up at Vlad, who just seemed shocked. "Where am I?" _Wow, okay, that was bad. I'm blaming the fact I hurt._

"Daniel… do you not remember what just happened?" Vlad said, turning back to his human form as he crouched down. "And be honest this time, would you?"

"Why would I lie? I'm tied up in your hallway!" _Crud._ "At least… I think it's your hallway. Otherwise this just got a heck of a lot weirder."

Vlad hesitated, moving a hand forward. "Do you honestly not remember?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "No Vlad, I'm faking this."_ I'm hilarious._ "Just tell me why I'm tied up! What did you do?!"

"I haven't done anything," Vlad said calmly, placing a hand on Danny's bonds. "Daniel, you… did this to yourself."

Danny's jaw dropped as he stared at the man, dumbfounded beyond belief. He barely noticed when the ectoplasm melted off of him. _He lied to me! I can't believe he just lied to me- wait, this is Vlad. Of course he lied to me._ "Uh, yeah. Somehow I doubt that."

"No, you did. I tried to stop you, but you're awfully slippery." Vlad paused for a moment, "Daniel, what's the last thing you do remember?"

"Smashing my head on the floor of my room," Danny muttered, watching as Vlad began to appear confused. It wasn't a lie; it was the last thing he remembered from when the world had been _right._ "And then I heard talking, I think? Who knows?" The both of them stood, and Danny crossed his arms. "Seriously Vlad, why am I in your hallway? If you did something I swear to, uh, Clockwork or somebody that I-"

"Daniel, stop. I highly doubt you know the Master of Time." Vlad cut him off, "You're yourself, I'm assuming?"

"No Vlad, I'm a carbon copy created by Spectra."

"…I'll take that as a yes," He took a step back, staring down at Danny. "Daniel, I have some… extremely bad news for you."

_And here comes that Ecto Acne bullcrap again._ "What could be worse than being stuck with you? In fact, I'm going home now, see-"

"Daniel," Vlad caught his arm as Danny went to walk past him, "First of all, the door is in the other direction. Secondly, I'm trying to help you."

"_Sure_ you are," _This conversation is literally going in circles now. I should've just kept running. Why did I think this was a good idea? _Forcing a sigh, Danny pulled his arm away. "Fine, okay. What's this bad news?"

Vlad stepped back, opening the door to one of the rooms. "Sit down, Daniel." He said, "If you have half as many questions as your family did, this may take a while to explain."

* * *

><p>Well Vlad, that wasn't incriminating at all. Definite proof of your innocence there!<p>

So, going by last chapter, the theories are three for Vlad breaking the world, one for Clockwork doing a thing, one for Ghostwriter doing a thing, one for Danny being sick, and I believe one for Nocturne.

I love seeing your theories for what's going on here guys. Keep 'em coming! ^^

Votes for which theory you currently believe, title suggestions, and reviews are all loved! But if any reviews turn into flames they'll be used for uh, um… *enter something clever here.*

Now if you'll all excuse me I should probably do my homework. Moles are not furry rodents, they are evil.


	5. Chapter 5: One Catastrophe After Another

Hello my name is Hollyflash and I don't work on the fics I'm supposed to. Writer's block is evil, as is procrastination. I totally haven't had this chapter finished for a week… no, that's totally not a thing that happened.

Anyway, who wants some Maddie Cat? Because too bad, you're getting her anyway.

Onwards!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5;<strong>

Danny had come to the conclusion that he should've just kept running. Putting on this act was by far one of his stupidest ideas yet.

"You seem to be taking this extremely well," Vlad said, folding his hands in his lap.

Danny shrugged, "That's probably because I don't believe a word you just said."

The older hybrid sighed, "Daniel, I understand we aren't on the smoothest ground with each other, but you have to listen to me. I can help you, if you do what I say you will live through this."

"And let me guess, if I don't I'll die?"

Vlad nodded, slowly. "That is the mostly likely outcome, yes."

"Okay, let's pretend for a moment that I don't think you're lying to me," Danny leaned forwards, "About how long are we talking here before the acne shows up? A couple days?"

"The longest reported case was estimated to be a year."

"A _year?_" Danny raised an eyebrow, "If you think I'm staying with you for that long then you're a lot dumber than you look."

"Thank you, Daniel." Vlad replied in monotone, "It typically takes between one and three weeks, if my information is correct."

"And if it's not?"

"It is."

"Uh-huh," Danny leaned back, crossing his legs in the chair. "So how did I get Ecto Acne? Any theories, O Great Plasmius?"

"…No," Vlad seemed to tense, "Do you have any?"

_I smell a lie. And cinnamon. Why do I smell cinnamon?_ "Should I? You're the pretend expert."

"Neither, actually," Vlad's reply was so quiet that Danny nearly missed it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Vlad opened his mouth to say something, but it was cut off by a loud meow. Vlad frowned, and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"…She belongs to my sister."

The corner of Danny's mouth twitched into a smile, _"Sure_ she does. Let me guess, you pulled a Lancer your sister is just you in a dress?"

"What? No!"

As if knowing they were talking about her, a large, fluffy white cat calmly padded into the room. She set down a fabric mouse, looking at Vlad expectantly.

"You actually got a cat." Danny smiled, looking over at Vlad. "Do I laugh, or pity you? Actually, never mind. I picked one," He snorted, trying to control his laughter.

"If we can get back to the topic at hand-"

"Nah," Danny cut him off, "I like your cat better. What's her name?" He patted the chair, and the cat meowed again before jumping up to join him. A collar jingled, and Danny reached for the tag. "…You named your cat after my mom. That's just terrifying." He stroked Maddie Cat behind her ears, smiling as she purred.

Sighing, Vlad made his way over to Danny's side and picked up his cat. "Honestly Daniel, you're sixteen. One would assume-"

"Sixteen?" Danny raised an eyebrow, reaching up to pet the cat. "Uh, I think you missed a year while you were out being the crazy cat man. I'm seventeen."

"I'm fairly sure you're only sixteen."

"I'm fairly sure you're wrong."

Maddie Cat reached out for Danny with a paw, her red eyes which had been amber a moment before closing slightly as he scratched her behind the ears. _Wait, red?_

"Oh my-" Danny stumbled back, tripping over the chair. "I- I…" _Someone's overshadowing Vlad's cat!_

"Daniel," Vlad set the cat down, kneeling down to look over Danny. "Perhaps… perhaps we should get you back to your room." His cat jumped up on an armrest, looking down at Danny with her pure red eyes.

"Vlad," Danny muttered, "There's a ghost in your cat."

"What?" Vlad looked over as Maddie Cat jumped down to the seat of the chair. "What would ever give you that impression?"

"Her eyes were red."

"…Daniel," Vlad helped Danny up before lifting his cat. Curious yellow eyes stared back at him, "No."

Danny shook his head, avoiding the chair this time as he stepped back. "But… but she-"

Vlad set the cat down before lightly grabbing onto Danny's arm. He led him out of the room, nearly closing the door behind them. Danny looked back right in the small crack of it which remained open, and could almost swear there was a figure standing beside Vlad's cat.

An hour later, Danny sat on 'his' bed in 'his' room. Apparently it would make Vlad feel better if he left the room and its attached bathroom as little as possible. Danny had no idea why he was listening to the man; he could be using this moment to escape, to get out, and yet he sat on the bed staring at the door.

He'd been doing a lot of things he couldn't understand the reasons behind in the past day and a half.

The door- which hadn't been closed all the way- moved slightly, and Danny raised his head. Vlad's cat entered his room with her head held high before jumping up on Danny's bed.

Danny reached a hand out, trailing it through her thick fur. "You're huge," He muttered, "What does Vlad feed you? You look like a barrel."

Maddie replied with a rather offended meow, stretching out and digging her claws into Danny's leg.

"Ow, hey!" Danny shoved her away, watching as the cat nearly fell of the bed. "Bad kitty. Go catch a mouse or a bird or… something. Just leave me alone!"

"Don't be ridiculous," There was a moment where Danny thought the cat had been speaking before he realized it was Vlad, standing in the doorway. "She's an indoor cat; why would I ever let her outside?"

"So she can hunt? Duh," Danny watched the older man carefully, "Do you honestly expect me to stay in here unless you're around to watch me?"

"No. I'm just hoping you'll see sense and listen to me, though I know the chances of that are slim." Vlad took a few steps forward, "It seems she's taken a shine to you."

"Who? Your barrel kitty?"

Vlad frowned, reaching the bed and picking up his cat. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult her." Maddie seemed to meow with agreement before Vlad continued, "Are you hungry?"

"No," Danny said as his stomach growled, "Okay, maybe a little."

Vlad seemed faintly amused, "Would you like me to make you something to eat? It's around breakfast time."

"Yeah, sure," Danny waved a hand, "Just don't… poison it or whatever."

Vlad rolled his eyes, but said nothing else as he left the room, cat still in hand. It was like something had lifted the moment the door clicked shut, and Danny rushed over to his laptop. It was already connected to the internet, and Danny grinned.

"You change what everyone thinks Vlad," He said, mostly to himself. "But good luck changing the internet!" Danny laughed as he brought up his browser, and was just about to search the word 'Disasteroid' when a white ball of fluff jumped into his lap.

Danny screamed as the cat meowed, nearly falling off his chair. A quick look over his shoulder confirmed that the door was still closed, and Danny was positive that Vlad had taken his cat with him. Yet there she was, sitting in his lap with her bright red eyes- _wait._

She flicked her tail, "Oh don't stare at me like that. It's incredibly rude, you know."

"Um," Danny choked out, leaning away from her. "_Um._"

"What, have you never heard a cat talk before?" Maddie purred, jumping up beside Danny's computer. "Oh, silly me of course you haven't! There's been this whole army of us making sure you never know we cats are fluent in English!"

Danny pushed the chair back, still staring at Vlad's cat. _This is a dream. A trick. Something! This isn't happening!_ "This isn't happening," He muttered, moving the chair back some more. "This is not happening. Cats don't talk, cats _do not_ talk!" _It's- it's a ghost! It has to be a ghost! This is low Vlad, even for you. Stop making me think I'm crazy!_

"Oh darling, did you not just hear me?" Maddie tapped the computer mouse with her paw, pausing a moment before pushing it again. "Perhaps your lack of eating is getting to you. Why don't you go find my human? Go left until you reach the stairs, then it's the second archway on the left. Go on then, shoo."

Danny nodded, standing up and rushing out of the room; glad to be away from Vlad's cat. He followed her directions exactly, nearly bumping into Vlad as he did so.

"Daniel? I thought I heard something," He frowned, "What are you doing down here?"

"I- uh," Danny hesitated, "That is a really good question." _I'm not telling him his cat was talking to me. That did not just happen. Maybe she was right; I just imagined it because I haven't eaten in a while-_

_Oh my gosh, I'm listening to a cat. That's it; this is officially on the list of weirdest things I've done._

Vlad reached out, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder and guiding him towards a table. "Sit down, Daniel." He pulled out a chair, watching as Danny sat down onto it. "Your breakfast will be ready in a minute."

"Who wants to bet that it's chicken noodle soup?" Danny mumbled, though if Vlad heard the comment, it was ignored.

"I'll be right back," He returned to the kitchen, and Danny ran a hand through his hair.

Everything was supposed to be better after the Disasteroid. He was supposed to be everyone's hero- and he _had _been! Vlad was supposed to be gone, and if he ever came back he was supposed to be defeated by the Fenton Family working as a team. Now, his parents didn't even know who he was and Jazz was so caught up in whatever Vlad had going on that she thought Danny was crazy. Everything he'd worked so hard for was gone, and once again, he was just Danny Fenton- nobody, invisible, and a loser.

Danny straightened up, slapping himself across the face. What was he going on about? He was a Fenton, and Fentons didn't give up! Danny jumped to his feet, ready to continue his search for the portal. He was _not_ going to start feeling sorry for himself, and he_ was_ going to get his life back! Vlad's trick was up; and Danny wasn't going to let himself-

"What are you doing?"

The judging voice of Vlad's cat nearly made Danny scream as it cut into his inner monologue. He turned to face her, backing up against the table as she took a step forwards.

"After everything he's done for you?" Maddie continued, looking up at him. Danny crawled up onto the chair as he realized that this time her eyes were still yellow, looking everywhere but at the cat. "What a horrible guest you are! He's just trying to help, and you plan on making his life more difficult than it is? And to think when I first saw you I _liked _you!" She turned away, "Despicable human, you disgust me." She then proceeded to clean herself, and Danny laughed nervously.

When Vlad returned a few moments later, Danny ignored his question about him being scared of Maddie Cat. He knew the man would laugh if Danny admitted that yes, he was. The cat named after his mom had terrified him- if anything, because of the spec of doubt which she'd manage to plant in his mind.

After all, a talking cat was a sign of many things, but it was _not_ a sign of a healthy mind.

* * *

><p>Danny obviously isn't a cat owner.<p>

So, last chapter's theories are a couple for alternate timeline, one for Danny ending up in the past, Danny being in a world where people typing on computers control his every movement and thought (darn it Jaddis, you've gone and guessed my entire plot!), Vlad did a thing which broke the world, a couple for Clockwork doing a thing, Vlad wishing on Desiree, Nocturne doing a thing, Ghostwriter doing a thing, one of my reality manipulating OCs screwing with Danny, and finally- the one that's my personal favourite- the Disasteroid shifted the reality of the world and Danny wasn't affected because Clockwork protected him.

I really love hearing the theories you guys are coming up with. Seriously, some of them have left me here like 'holy crap, why didn't I think of that?'

Votes for your theories, title suggestions (remember those?), and reviews are all loved! Any reviews which turn into flames however, will be used to clean out Maddie's litter box.

What? I couldn't think up a good cat pun. Sue me.


	6. Chapter 6: Whatever You Say

My internet has been crap for the last week and I write this on Microsoft word. That is not a good combination.

In which there's more Maddie Cat. Other stuff happens too, but Maddie Cat really just wants Danny to pet her and that is by far the most important part. Nevermind the plot development or Vlad's attempts at Badger Cereal, let's focus on the cat.

…I should go find one of my cats…

Onwards!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6;<strong>

Danny sat wrapped up on a blanket, staring at Vlad's cat. "I hate you."

Maddie, who was currently lying on Danny's left foot, raised her head and stretched it towards Danny's hand.

"No!" Danny said, moving his hand away, "Get off my foot you _stupid_ talking cat!"

Tipping her head to the side, the cat offered no verbal reply.

Danny attempted to lift her up- or at the very least, get his foot out from under her- only to stop as the cat let out a loud meow of protest. "Oh sure, you can figure out how to open doors but continuously speaking in English isn't a thing you can do." He shoved her off the bed, blocking out the pitiful sound the cat made. He jumped to his feet, rushing over to his laptop and pulling it open. Maddie cat jumped up onto the desk, brushing her head against his computer.

"Go away!" Danny groaned, picking up the cat and dropping her on the ground. "Go bug Vlad!" He turned on the computer, bringing up a browser. "Also, don't tell me to leave again. I'm looking up the Disasteroid, and you aren't going to-"

"Daniel?"

Danny slammed his laptop closed, looking over his shoulder. "What do you want, Vlad?" _Please tell me you didn't hear anything._

"Just… checking in," The older man slowly crossed the room, reaching Danny's side before picking up his cat. "She seems to have taken a shine to you."

"Your cat is weird," Danny made a face before turning back to his computer. He opened it up, homepage staring back at him. _Crud, I can't look up the Disasteroid with him right behind me. Um… oh! I know!_ He quickly typed 'Amity Park news' into the search bar and hit the enter key.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Vlad sounded a bit annoyed now, though Danny didn't care. As long as he could act out something convincing, he was good. Danny really hadn't thought taking drama as an elective was going to be this useful.

"Looking up new cookie recipes," Danny replied. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm making sure that Amity hasn't blown up or something without me." Of course, the fact that searching up anything to do with Amity Park since the Disasteroid would _always_ lead to stories about it was just a bonus.

"Daniel, I'm not sure if that's the best idea."

Danny groaned, looking up at the man. "It's Danny. If you expect me to stay here, the least you can do is get my name right."

Vlad was silent for a moment, and Danny turned back to his computer. "Very well, Danny."

Danny froze, pushing the chair back and looking up at Vlad. "You actually agreed to that? Who are you and what have you done with Vlad?"

"If it will get you to stay here where you're safe, then I have no reason to object."

Danny blinked twice, "No, seriously; who are you?" _Please let me be wrong and let this be Nocturne or somebody, please let this be Nocturne or somebody…_

Vlad sighed, setting his cat on the desk before reaching forward and closing Danny's laptop. "Vlad Masters, the only hybrid besides yourself. You know this, Daniel- _Danny._"

"Oh, so we're ignoring Danielle then?" Maddie Cat was sitting on his laptop when Danny turned his head towards her. "I _really_ hate your cat."

"Maddie simply wants you to pet her," Vlad replied, running his hand through her fur. "The cleaning staffs typically ignore her, and I've been rather… busy lately. She only wants affection."

Danny shuddered, "Did you _really_ have to name that thing after my mom? Actually, don't answer that. Just go do whatever creepy things you normally do and leave me alone. And take the kitty with you."

"Actually," Vlad cleared his throat, "I was wondering if you'd like a tour. It won't be very long- I'd rather you not overexert yourself- but it'll hopefully prevent you from becoming lost again."

Danny thought for a second, attempting to weigh his options. _He's not going to show me his portal; he's not stupid. And this is Vlad; what could he be trying to gain? My trust, probably. The creep. But I do need at least a basic idea of where everything is, especially if it's somewhere I can use to hide from the cat._ Danny stretched as he rose to his feet. "Sure, okay. Just as long as barrel kitty doesn't follow us. I'll do whatever you say."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, and it took Danny nearly thirty seconds to realize exactly what he'd said.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam smirked at Tucker, who stared at the Monopoly board for a moment longer before throwing his piece at her. She laughed, ignoring his fury. "You cheated!"

"No, you lost!" She grabbed her own piece, throwing it back at him. "Who's the Monopoly champion now?!"

"Still Danny," Tucker replied, and silence fell over the two remaining members of the trio. "This is weird without him."

"Weird doesn't begin to cover it," Sam replied, flopping down onto a mound of purple pillows behind her. "Do you think he screwed over the ghost of karma or something?"

"Maybe the universe is just a giant troll," Tucker replied, taking out his phone. "Danny spends three weeks swearing Vlad's up to no good, goes to investigate and find proof of it, ends up with Ecto Acne and being forced to live with Vlad. Sounds pretty troll-ish to me."

"Yeah, true." Sam sat up, "Hold on. Tucker, did Danny ever find his proof? Before he went crazy."

Tucker looked up, "Sam, no. We are not jumping back aboard the conspiracy train."

"Why not? Think, Tucker," She motioned with her hands as she spoke. "Danny goes to see what Vlad's doing and ends up acting like he's crazy? Those two are connected, they have to be. We need to figure out if he ever found proof, because that could mean he's in big trouble."

"And what do we do if it's not?"

"Then we're just making sure Danny's safe!" She jumped up, kicking the Monopoly board aside. "Danny's sick, there's no doubt there. And Vlad could be right, it could be Ecto Acne- but if he can give that to us, why can't he give it to Danny?"

"Sam-" Tucker stopped, frowning as he stood. "Okay yeah that is a really good point. What do we do?"

"We find his proof," Sam said, "If he has it, we find it. Come on," She grabbed his arm, "We've got to get to Fenton Works!"

It took fifteen minutes via their mopeds to get there and not for the first time Sam almost wished- not verbally, of course. She wasn't stupid enough to do that again- that she had asked her parents for a car when she'd turned sixteen. Even one that looked like something from the sixties would've been more useful than the dinky scooters the trio had gotten when they were fourteen. But soon Fenton Works was in sight, and they quickly left the scooter-things beside the house before knocking on the door.

It was Jazz who opened it, looking exhausted. "What are you two doing here?"

"We need to see Danny's room," Sam said, and Jazz frowned.

"Why?"

"In case he's right," Tucker replied, "Not about the whole 'disaster-asteroid skunk stripe statue' thing, the 'Vlad's evil and doing something send help' thing."

"He might have something in his room," Sam added on.

Jazz hesitated a moment before shaking her head. "If he did, it's not there anymore. Our parents just spent the entire night cleaning it out so there won't be any trace of the virus left when he comes home. They threw out like half the things there and are out getting him a new mattress now."

Tucker frowned, "Why would they do that?"

"Something Vlad said to them after you two had left, I think." There was a moment before Jazz's eyes widened, "That's _really _suspicious. Come on Ghost Getters, we need to find evidence to help my baby brother!"

Sam stepped inside, Tucker at her heels. "Don't call us that."

"What else can I call us? Ghostketeers is taken."

"We're Team Phantom," Tucker replied, "How do you not know that?"

Jazz blinked twice, "But… I meant just a name for us three. Why can't we be the Ghost Getters?"

"Anyway!" Sam broke in, "Let's see if we can find anything that proves Vlad's screwed up Danny like we were going to, right?"

"Right!" Jazz nodded, "What are we looking for?"

"Evidence that Vlad's a dick," Tucker said.

"Look for anything weird that your parents didn't make." Sam added on, "It'll probably be metal."

"Like Danny's phone?" Jazz offered, picking the device up off the floor.

"Shouldn't he have brought that with him?" Tucker said, moving to Jazz's side. Sam joined them, frowning as she noticed the huge crack running through the middle of the screen.

"What did Danny do to his phone?" She asked, watching as Tucker grabbed the phone and turned it on. "Did he fall on it again?"

"We really need to get him one of those Life Proof cases," Tucker said, waiting for the phone to load. The password screen popped up, and though Sam couldn't really see it, she knew at once something was wrong.

"Okay?" Tucker frowned, "Who tried to hack into Danny's phone so many times that it still has seven hours left to go before it's unlockable?"

There was silence for a few moments before Jazz spoke. "Vlad. The night before this all happened, Vlad showed up to talk to my parents and he- when Danny came back from patrol, Vlad gave Danny back his phone. He- he said that Danny had dropped it or something, I don't know. But Danny freaked out, he ran upstairs- oh no. Oh my- the last time Danny was _Danny_ was before he got that from Vlad!"

Tucker promptly dropped the phone and took a step back. _"It's on the phone!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Somehow, their short tour had turned into Danny freaking out over Vlad's home theater. That of course, had led to a twelve hour movie marathon as Vlad showed off all the things the room could do. Danny would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it- not that he'd ever admit that to Vlad. He still hated the man. However, he could temporarily set aside his hatred if it meant getting use of the popcorn machine and watching several Marvel movies.

"Get some rest," Vlad said as the two reached 'Danny's' room. "Don't try to deny it Daniel; I shouldn't have let you stay up this late. We both know you're tired."

"Yeah, yeah," Danny waved a hand dismissively, letting Vlad's use of his full name slide. To be honest, he wasn't tired in the least. However, telling Vlad wouldn't be good for his cover at _all._ So Danny said goodnight, waving at the older hybrid before stepping into the room and quickly closing the door behind him.

_Okay. So, I kill time for about ten minutes then make a run for the portal. It would be down- don't know where down, but it's down. Get to the portal, get to Clockwork, and fix this mess. Simple._

_Maybe._

Danny crossed the room, opening up his computer. He pulled the chair out, ready to sit in it, only to stop when he noticed Vlad's barrel demon kitty sleeping in his chair. Not wanting to wake her, Danny opted to stand instead and logged on.

At first, he thought the browser was just taking an irrationally long time to load. And then the unfortunately familiar pixel dinosaur popped up.

For a few long moments, Danny stared at the screen and the little yellow star thing by the internet access icon. He found his eyes drawn to a small piece of paper, folded and with his name on it. Licking his lips, Danny reached over and unfolded the note.

_Daniel,_

_The internet password is Madeline, if it ever logs itself off. However, I have placed a timer on the connection you use. At 10:00 in the evening, it will turn off. It will be back on by 6:00 in the morning. This has been done in hopes without it posing a distraction you might actually rest as you are supposed to._

_-Vlad_

A quick glance at the computer screen confirmed that the time was 10:07. Danny burnt the note up in an ectoplasmic flame, the ashes falling to the floor. Obviously Vlad had done that to stop him from looking up more information about the Disasteroid. "That's how you want to play, is it?" He switched to his ghost form. "Fine by me."

"And what are you doing?"

Danny turned to the cat, thinking the voice had come from her. Maddie Cat hadn't moved from her chair and was still asleep. "…Oh no."

"That is no answer," The voice replied. It was familiar- _extremely _familiar- but Danny just couldn't place where he'd heard it before. "Sit down boy, and tell me why you're in your ghost form."

Danny did, not wanting to argue with the mysterious voice from above. "So…" He cleared his throat, "Who are you?"

"Oh, you know _exactly_ who I am."

"Uh, not really. That's kind of why I asked."

"And you haven't answered my question," The voice continued. "Tell me, what were you doing?"

"I, uh," Danny swallowed, "I was trying to go find a portal…?"

"Oh, I see," The voice continued. "But don't you feel tired? Shouldn't you wait until you're more aware to escape?"

Danny yawned before shaking his head. "No, I- I have to-"

"Sleep?" The voice broke in. "Oh, I know, I'll sing you a lullaby. Would you like that?"

"No!" Danny burst out, "Leave me alone!"

"Which lullaby should I use? Hmm, so many choices…"

"For the love of God, leave me alone!" Danny shouted, finding himself shrinking back into the corner. He couldn't figure out why he was so scared; he'd faced worse. He'd faced _Pariah!_ This voice was nothing but one of Vlad's tricks. It had to be. _It had to be. _"Stop talking to me you stupid disembodied voice! Leave me-"

"Daniel," A hand grasped his shoulder, and Danny screamed. All at once, everything seemed very wrong before returning to normal. Vlad was in his room, kneeling beside him with a hand on his shoulder. Danny wasn't sure when he'd gotten there. _"Danny,"_ Vlad stressed his name this time, and Danny's breathing became rather shallow. "It's not real. It's a hallucination, a symptom. It's not real. Whatever you saw, whatever you heard, it. Is not. Real. You're safe. You're safe, you're okay."

He actually looked concerned. He actually _sounded_ concerned. Danny shoved Vlad's hand away, putting his head in his hands as he tried to get his breathing under control. Maddie Cat jumped down from her chair to see if the two of them were okay, meowing once.

It's been so stupid, really- just hearing a voice. They hadn't said anything threatening, and Danny couldn't figure out why their very words had terrified him so badly.

* * *

><p>Well, Danny's emotionally scarred now and Vlad's appearance was extremely convenient. Keep Hollyflash away from fictional characters 2k14.<p>

So, theories from the continuing adventures of Maddie the talking cat- I mean last chapter. Totally meant last chapter.

The most common one seems to be that Maddie was overshadowed by a ghost. There's also that there's two cats- a fake Maddie and a real one-, there's the idea Maddie did something (anything cute and fluffy is an evil mastermind), Nocturne doing a thing is an ever popular theory, Danny hit his head during the Disasteroid incident and is now off to see the Fruit Loop (I do hope you realize I was rereading the theories and I actually snorted when I came to that one), and that the Disasteroid shifted reality so that animals now have the ability to talk and have created their own secret society.

That last one would be really, _really_ cool.

Theories, title suggestions, and reviews are all loved. Any flames however, will have to deal with the mysterious voice from above.


End file.
